User talk:RapidsLurker15
Welcome Hello, and welcome to the ! Thank you for your edit to the User:RapidsLurker15 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help you out with anything! Yami Michael 21:25, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Heart of Darkness or Darkness of Heart? According to this, the name is correct so it is you who is misinformed. Mess with it again and I will be forced to block you. Chimera-gui (talk) 22:03, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :To be fair though, that is quite weird. I had made a change to put it to Heart of Darkness too. We will need to check with them, as there definitely seems to be a mistake. Yami Michael 23:01, May 1, 2013 (UTC) ::I already asked them on their Facebook page. As far as I know, they haven't answered. RapidsLurker15 (talk) 01:19, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Actually, I don't think that it was a mistake since the video clip used has "Darkness of Heart" as well. I think that it was likely intentional since the episode is about the dark sides of both Allie and Alakshmi. Chimera-gui (talk) 23:13, May 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::Maybe so, but that still doesn't explain why the episode titles are different. RapidsLurker15 (talk) 23:19, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::I can see both "Heart of Darkness" or "Darkness of Heart" being right, but swapping an episode name between Part 1 and Part 2, that is weird to me. But unless theres some Wizards employee saying otherwise, we do generally go by whatever the site says for the time-being. Yami Michael 23:25, May 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::They answered back! According to what they said, episode 19 is "Heart of Darkness" and episode 20 is "Darkness of Heart" and the "Part 1" and the "Part 2" denote that one is a continuation of another and that both titles happen to fit the emotional thrust of its episode. So I guess Chimera was right. RapidsLurker15 (talk) 01:34, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I noticed that. Still a bit weird, but getting a response from them is always nice. We could probably write it up in trivia or something. Yami Michael 01:40, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Trivia Please remember that the card template already has a }/Trivia link built in and that any trivia related to the card belongs on said }/Trivia page, this is the second time you've done this with the exact same card. Chimera-gui (talk) 07:54, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Kai/DM Versions 2 While I appreciate the DMWiki trivia pages you and Ray422 do, there is a small problem later on. If a card trivia on this wiki says that a DM card is using its artwork...the card trivia on the other wiki should be saying the same. Basically, the cards should be linking to each other. Trivia for both wikis. Otherwise, later on, a lot of it is missing. I really need to get back to finishing Yami Michael 00:15, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :I do that from time to time. RapidsLurker15 (talk) 00:28, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Request Please leave uploading card images to Yami Michael, they need to be properly cropped. Chimera-gui (talk) 23:41, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, but I've already uploaded Dawn Giant's and Transforming Totem's. RapidsLurker15 (talk) 23:43, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ::I saw that, I also saw that the Cardtables were improperly formatted so please careful about that. Chimera-gui (talk) 23:57, September 4, 2013 (UTC) No Redirects on Card Pages I must ask that you please use proper page names when putting links on card pages, even if the card itself is using a nickname. The character pages use a template that requires card pages use proper page links and not redirects. Chimera-gui (talk) 22:35, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Kalima You still don't seem to understand rapids all the monarchs appeared in Rising pt 2 but they only made slight appearances. In the clash of the duel masters the monarchs have their official appearances. Ray422 (talk) 22:04, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :No, it is YOU that doesn't understand. You said it yourself, all the monarchs appeared in The Rising, Part 2. Plus, all the monarchs are listed under "New Creatures" on the episode's page (sans Tritonus). I don't think a creature can debut in two episodes. Just them appearing in the episode ALONE should be enough to get my point across. RapidsLurker15 (talk) 22:43, November 13, 2013 (UTC) ::They make their major role in an episode, in pt 2 they are under the control of the choten. I'll Speak with chimera or Micheal before so we can come to an agreement.Ray422 (talk) 22:48, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Officially, The Rising is the Monarchs' first appearance even though their major roles aren't until season 2 similar to Into the Fire being listed as Gregoria's first appearance even though her first speaking role wasn't until Cease Fire. Chimera-gui (talk) 22:57, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Exactly. The monarchs have their major roles in season 2. Ray422 (talk) 23:53, November 13, 2013 (UTC)